Gallery:Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Season 2
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, (Dr. D, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz, or Doof for short), is a 47 year old mad scientist hailing from the country of Drusselstein. He is the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. He attempts to wreak generally "evil" havoc and assert his rule across "the entire Tri-State Area and the world!" Despite true dedication to this mission nearly all of his plans have been thwarted by his nemesis Perry the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz suffered through a comically exaggerated neglectful, even abusive, claimed terrible childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His record in romance was equally dismal and almost always ended up with him being broken-hearten. Due to the cumulative weight of all these hardships he turned to evil and constantly attempts to seek vaguely directed vengeance with odd items he purchased off the internet. Read the full page... "The Lake Nose Monster" Evil Zinc.jpg Zinc foil.jpg Doofenshmirtz and Perry's reaction after his device gets hit by Nosey.png "Interview With a Platypus" 202a- come here perry.png 202a- shark cage.png 202a- bo at.png 202a- boat acronym.png BO-AT.jpg Doof bo-ating.png Bo at.png 202a- doof vs perry.png 202a- animals bo ating.png 202a- doof le gasp.png "Tip of the Day" I am a superstar!.jpg Always look in the box.jpg Doofenshmirtz's crazy video on the Delete-From-My-Mind-inator.jpg Aglet on the Delete-From-My-Mind-inator.jpg Doofenshmirtz activates the Delete-From-My-Mind-inator.jpg Doofenshmirtz destroys the Delete-From-My-Mind-inator.jpg "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" Smell-inator.jpg "Backyard Aquarium" Platypus Secret Agent Arrival In Order To Foil My Evil Plot Capture-Inator.jpg Heinz smiles.PNG Hot Dog Vendor Revenge-Inator.jpg Perry flipping fight Doofenshmirtz.jpg "Day of the Living Gelatin" Doof and Perry have tea.jpg Turn-Everything-Evil-inator.jpg Minion signal.jpg Gelatin monster reports to Doof.jpg "Elementary My Dear Stacy" Big Ben next to DEI.jpg Perry kicking Doof from Big Ben.jpg Sliding down.jpg About to enter into the slide.jpg Landing on the slide.jpg It's like a ride!.jpg Cannonballllll!.jpg Cannonball fail.jpg Well I was expecting a bigger splash.jpg "Don't Even Blink" Just in time to be trapped.jpg Behold, my Invis-inator.jpg Fireside girls knocking.png Release the invisible tiger.jpg Doof rolls through the invisibility ray.jpg Doof through Invis-inator again.jpg Doof mocking Perry.png Doof flipped.jpg I'm just a top.jpg Bottom chasing the top.jpg Doofenshmirtz made visible again.jpg "Chez Platypus" Agent P stuck in the door.jpg Phineas and Doofenshmirtz share the screen.jpg Fireside Girls as waitresses.jpg Doof's tattoo.jpg Perry spies on Doof's date.jpg Take my remote.jpg Strumming and strolling.jpg Dangling over the aligator pit.jpg Presenting the detonator to his date.jpg I feel nothing.jpg "Perry Lays an Egg" Doofenshmirtz holding a bucket.jpg Perry with Doof.jpg Happy times with Elizabeth.jpg MoreThanAHealtyObsession.jpg The Whale traslator inator.jpg Elizabeth leaves.jpg HeinzAlone.jpg Doof whale.jpg Perry had enough.jpg Macarroni and cheese.jpg Doof chasing perry.jpg Thwart me.jpg Elizabeth inside the whale.jpg "Gaming the System" Now you are too late.jpg Zapping Agent P.jpg Ball Gown-inator.jpg Doofmomdress.jpeg Baby Roger.jpg Doof wearing a dress.jpg Ballgowninator Follies.jpg Balloon trapped perry.jpg Doof in ballgown.jpg Doofenshmirtz about to land into the Summer Cotillion.jpg Doof gets crowned as queen.jpg "The Chronicles of Meap" Static Electro Amplifinator.jpg "Thaddeus and Thor" Thaddeus and Thor (73).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (75).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (76).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (77).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (78).jpg DoofKickball1.jpf.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (79).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (80).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (81).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (82).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (83).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (84).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (85).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (86).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (87).jpg DoofKickball2.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (88).jpg DoofKickball3.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (89).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (90).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (91).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (92).jpg Mom'sFavoriteSon.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (95).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (96).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (98).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (99).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (100).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (101).jpg Couldn'tKickHisWay.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (102).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (103).jpg Intoherheart.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (104).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (105).jpg LadiesandgentelmanLoveHändel.jpg Rugby.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (108).jpg Socker.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (109).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (110).jpg Football.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (111).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (112).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (113).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (114).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (115).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (117).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (118).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (119).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (121).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (122).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (124).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (125).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (126).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (127).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (128).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (129).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (130).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (132).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (133).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (134).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (135).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (151).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (152).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (153).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (154).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (155).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (156).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (157).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (160).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (161).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (162).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (174).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (175).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (199).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (201).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (204).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (205).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (222).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (223).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (224).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (225).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (226).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (229).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (259).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (260).jpg "De Plane! De Plane!" Doofenshmirtz going greevil.jpg Greevil.png Evaporator-inator.png "Let's Take a Quiz" 209a- doof says hi.png 209a- i'll take 2.png 209a- i'll take 2 again.png 209a- doof grimace.png 209a- fruit dehydrator.png 209a- doof explaining.png 209a- more informercial products.png 209a- now i own 5.png Scorch-inator.png 209a- what'll it cost you.png 209a- nothing it's free!.png 209a- doof nono.png 209a- doof say what?.png 209a- perry with trap escaper.png 209a- doof with giant hammer.png 209a- hammer thing punches perry.png 209a- burgerizer 2100.png 209a- surprise doof.png 209a- platypus locator.png 209a- getting a good burn on my delts.png 209a- doof getting vacuumed.png 209a- doof getting vaccumed 2.png 209a- shrinkinator fires.png 209a- writing a note.png 209a- banging against shrinkinator.png 209a- doof on the ground.png 209a- burger matic flipper.png 209a- shrinkinator hits doof.png 209a- hey you missed my hand!.png 209a- i'm freakishly shrunken.png 209a- curse you perry the platypus.png This is kind of heavy.jpg "At the Car Wash" Palm trap perry.jpg Mountain out of molehill-inator.png Dont make a mountain out of a mole hill.png Unstuck-inator.png This is your backstory 2.PNG In a giant shoe.jpg "Oh, There You Are, Perry" Doof is changed to minor threat status.png Doof check mr Regurgitator online.png How does this upstart thing he is.png Doof drops his towel.png Doof is looking for Mr. The Regurgitator.png Doof takes the elevator.png Doof thinks about not pressing the button.png Doof presses a DO NOT PRESS buttonf.png Doof lands on his Heinz heiny.png Doofenshmirtz meets the Regurgiator.png I'm heinz doofenshmirttz.png Da-da doesn't work for doofenshmirtz.png Ooo you offer maternity leave.png MAKE A FRESH POT OF COFFEE.png REGURGITATOR shows off his light thingy.png THE WORLD IS MY NEMESIS.png The regurgitator's button doesn't always work.png THE WORLD IS MY NEMESIS (works).png Dr-Doofenshmirtz.jpg Doof tries to consult the REGURGIATOR.png Doof tries to pretend he made a comprimise.png Doof 'accidentaly' pressed the self destruct button.png REGURGITATOR IS SUCKED AWAY.png Perry goes to save Doofenshmirtz.png Perry saves doofenshmirtz.png THey zoom away to safety.png Perry is congratulated on his mission.png Doof gets dropped as they are now nemesises.png Doof lands on a throw pillow.png "Swiss Family Phineas" Doof wants to know where perry the platypus is.jpg Doof remembers what evil laundry means.jpg Doof reveals he is giving free laundry.jpg People fall into doof's free laundry scheme.jpg A girl zaps a boy into non-existance.jpg Doof is happy.jpg Girl gets award.jpg Doof tells a monkey off.jpg Doof in a wedding gown.jpg Perry fights doof in a dress.jpg "Hide and Seek" Recycling scheme.jpg Attaching the tracking device.jpg "That Sinking Feeling" Sinking feeling perry.jpg Showing off his model of Danville.jpg Model of Danville is ruined.jpg "The Baljeatles" My Evil Plan book.jpg Behold, the Bum-Bum-inator.jpg Bum-Bum-inator.jpg "Vanessassary Roughness" Vanessassary Roughness title card.jpg Away-Inator being used.JPG Driving side-by-side.JPG Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz.JPG There must be an easy way to earn a car.jpg I'm not saying a yes.jpg You look fabulous!.JPG "No More Bunny Business" Heinz's script.jpg Perry's running late.jpg Doof and Planty.jpg Those dogs bark too much.jpg Don't give me that look.jpg Doof gets hit in the head by Planty.jpg Doofenshmirtz loses to planty.jpg "Spa Day" SlushyBurgerCoupon.png Heinz meets Fluffypants.jpg DoofenshmirtzKrusty.png MrFluffypantsdidit.png Perrypunch.png DoofandKittyFall.png PerrySaveDoofandKitty.png Don't you people have jobs?!.png "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" I'm a nice guy.jpg Always remember your name.jpg Charmed life.png Emperor Doofenshmirtz singing.jpg Emperor Doofenshmirtz and his statue.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" Hello, Danville.jpg Doof and Francis.jpg Music Video Clip-inator.jpg Got a truck!.jpg Mimes control my gator.png Final four?.jpg Tehe.png Avaiable.jpg 200 hrs.png I have to do this 400 times!.png What'cha workin' on?.jpg You are doomed.jpg Monogram caged.jpg Prepare to be hypnotized.jpg You'll do what I say.jpg Whoop whoop.jpg DVD battle.jpg Oh, I see.jpg Not the number one video clip.jpg Never before seen.jpg Not that!.JPG Starting the song.jpg Kick from a stage rope.jpg Great job, Agent P.jpg See you next time.jpg Y'know.png "Bubble Boys" Doof sings his country song.jpg Doof's Agent P underwear.jpg "Cheer Up Candace" "Fireside Girl Jamboree" Metaldestructinatior.png DoofenshmirtzExercise.png DoofenshmirtzEyeHit.png DoofenshmirtzBroccoli.png FinalPackageDelivery.png "The Bully Code" Internet'snet.jpg EvilLaugh.jpg Re-tire-inator.jpg "Finding Mary McGuffin" DoofenshmirtzMaryMcGuffin.jpg Doof stomp.png Gremlin hug.png Fringe2.png Ballpit Kid in Finding Mary McGuffin.jpg Doof finds switch.png Doof lobster switch.png Cage-inator.jpg Doof Cutting Carrots.jpg "Picture This" Mime-inator.JPG OLO-COOL 046.jpg "Nerdy Dancin'" NerdyDancin - UltimatelyFail Norm.PNG NerdyDancin - EvilPressConfrenceNixThePress.PNG NerdyDancin - LOVEMUFFIN.PNG NerdyDancin - People Of The Tri-State Area.PNG NerdyDancin - Doof and Rodney Pushing Dancer.PNG "What Do It Do?" Rocket skiff.jpg That's Wings, You Turkey in the background.jpg Linda and Heinz.jpg Agent P caught in a second trap.jpg "Atlantis" Evil spray.jpg "Just Passing Through" DoofRogerForecast.png HeinzDrivingToVantagePoint.png Chatting with Perry bobblehead.png ICan'tCloseMyCarDoor.png ThoseAreMyKeysInThere.png INeedRoadsideAssistance.png Perry and Doofenshmirtz - Head to head.jpg DoofPlanB.png DoofPlanC.png WhatAreTheOdds.png GoingOffTheCliff.png RidingPastWilkensBrothers.png "Candace's Big Day" I don't know why he signed it so many times.png Doof plays a trick on Agent P.png Perry, Perry the Platypus?.png Doof travelling to each floor.png Junk Foodinator.png Doofenshmirtz picture of health.png FatDoof.jpg Doof takes a nap.png Wait, what, who am I?.png Hold on a sec.png "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" EULG.jpg EulgDemonstration.png YouMustReturnToHQ.png Adult diaper factory.png Eulg.jpeg EulgTakesApartPlane.png SafeLandingOnBlimp.png PlaneDebrisFallsOnDoof.png TackDelflatesBlimp.png "Suddenly Suzy" "Undercover Carl" Doof's blue tongue.jpg Evil Lauchinator plans.jpg "Hip Hip Parade" Duplic-8-inator.jpg Perry The Platypus Balloon.png "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-inator.jpg "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" Doof goes in the diner.png Woman doesnt know his name.png Sehfksdjhfksdjhfkjsd.png Doofensmertz with spray cans.png Perry samash.png Stack of spray cans.jpg Large spray can.jpg "Not Phineas and Ferb" Doofenshmirtz Choo Choo.png En route with the Shrinkinator.jpg "Phineas and Ferb-Busters" Notanotherplatypus.png Straight jacket.jpg Robobig.jpg About to become a smoothie.png Norm's catch.png Squirrel power.png "The Lizard Whisperer" Doof'n'Jeremy.jpg Amplifinator.jpg Steve has the Amplifinator.JPG 120229134248 1.jpg "Robot Rodeo" IWantThatBelt.png You'reLatePerry.png DoofWithFogMachine.png DoofThrowsPlan.png HeinzSmashesMachine.png I'llCallHimBalloony2.png Bulls charge Doof.png "The Beak" Doof's Ad.png I Approve This Message.png This Was The Best I Could Do.png Oh Great They Left.png Chair thrown at Heinz.png Wait Perry Let Me Explain.png Doof Whoa Whoa Whoa.png I Was Bluffing.png Heinz Gets To Run Danville.png Doof and Perry at Reception Desk.png Roger's Note.png DoofMayor.jpg Time To Make Everyone Bow Down To Me.png Heinz Sees A Huge Stack Of Paperwork.png That's My Job!.png Agent P Plaque.png That's Your Stapler.png Awesome, it's The Beak!.png Let The Master Show You.png Suit Crashes Into Khaka's Ship.png "She's the Mayor" DoofenshmirtzBrothersPlayingGolf.jpg Perry-and-dr-d 020.jpg Accelerate-Inator.JPG LOL.JPG LOL!.JPG LOL!!.JPG "The Lemonade Stand" Paper pile.png Perry The Platypus Plumber.jpg Doofmoney.png OLO-COOL 202.png Paper-Cut-Inator.JPG I am not in love with sophie.png Paper hat.png Doof gets cut.png Papercutdoof.png "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" Part 1 Moonwalk backwards down evolution.jpg Not evolved enough .jpg De-Evolution-ator.jpg Monkey Doof.JPG Doof the lizard.jpg Perry the dinosaur.jpg Perry with a big head.jpg Doof the single celled organism.jpg Part 2 Put your pseudopods down.jpg Molecular-scale control pannel .jpg Re-evolved.jpg Finding a platypus.jpg The Tiki Gods would win!.JPG Doof has drawn a line in the sand.jpg Doof's shelter.jpg IMG 3601.PNG Doof's escape.jpg Agent W.jpg I am supreme ruler.jpg Resisting authority .jpg "Nerds of a Feather" Look It's The Mayor!.JPG DoofenshmirtzWatchingTV.jpg "Wizard of Odd" Doofenwarlock wants the boots.jpg Wizard of Odd Pic. 10.jpg 050.JPG Candace in Doof's trap.jpg Bratbegoneinator.jpg Doofenwitch1.jpg Doofenwitch2.jpg GuardsDisposeOfThem.jpg Red Rubber Boots.jpg "We Call it Maze" Perry suspicious of a doll.JPG Doof Doll.JPG Welcome to my evil space station!.JPG Doofenshmirtz thinks his echo is broken.JPG Perry and Doofenshmirtz in space suits.jpg A group of canadian college students.JPG Alone in Italy.JPG Doof goes to the leaning tower.JPG Doofenshmirtz decides to lean his building.JPG Doofenshmirtz Evil Merchandise.JPG Tilt-Inator.JPG Did you hear that?!.JPG Doofenshmirtz tries to fix his tilt-inator.JPG "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" Hula hoops as a trap.jpg Alien-inator.png Heinz in Alien Custom.jpg He's a nut job.jpg "The Secret of Success" Donate As Much As You Can.jpg Telethon of Evil.PNG Shooting.JPG "The Doof Side of the Moon" Heinz learn light reflection.jpg "Split Personality" Danville pool.jpg Glad you're here.jpg High dive.jpg It reminds me of gimmelshtump.jpg Danville pool from sky view.jpg Gimmelshtump pool.jpg Doofenshmirts family at the pool01.jpg Doof at high dive at Gimmelshtump.jpg I'm a man, I'm a man.jpg Looking down the high dive.jpg Doof at the high dive01.jpg I just couldn't do it.jpg Increasingly separated.jpg Too close!.jpg TurnAroundInator.png It must be leaking.jpg Small price to pay.jpg You're right.jpg Don't Talk to Me, Mister.png Noneshfood 002.JPG High dive.png Doofenshmirtz Looking Down From High Dive.PNG Omg.png HNI 0093.JPG Doofenshmirtz falls into the pool.jpg "Brain Drain" Brain Drain (34).jpg Brain Drain (36).jpg Brain Drain (37).jpg Brain Drain (38).jpg Brain Drain (39).jpg Brain Drain (41).jpg BabyDoof.png Brain Drain (57).jpg Brain Drain (79).jpg Brain Drain (80).jpg Brain Drain (83).jpg Doofenshmirtz controls Perry.png Why are you hitting yourself?.jpg Brain Drain (84).jpg Brain Drain (87).jpg Brain Drain (88).jpg Brain Drain.jpg Brain Drain (94).jpg Brain Drain (96).jpg Erik.jpg Brain Drain (98).jpg Brain Drain (99).jpg Brain Drain (100).jpg Brain Drain (101).jpg Brain Drain (102).jpg Brain Drain (105).jpg Brain Drain (106).jpg Brain Drain (107).jpg Brain Drain (112).jpg Brain Drain (113).jpg Brain Drain (118).jpg Brain Drain (119).jpg Brain Drain (121).jpg Brain Drain (123).jpg Brain Drain (124).jpg Brain Drain (127).jpg Brain Drain (128).jpg Brain Drain (129).jpg Brain Drain (136).jpg Brain Drain (138).jpg Brain Drain (139).jpg Brain Drain (141).jpg Oh, hi Vanessa.png Brain Drain (142).jpg Brain Drain (144).jpg I got glue on my hands.jpg Brain Drain (147).jpg Brain Drain (149).jpg Agent P controlling Doofenshmirtz.jpg Brain Drain (154).jpg Brain Drain (158).jpg Brain Drain (162).jpg Brain Drain (163).jpg "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" I know you're probably expecting.jpg Some tragic backstory to explain.jpg Why I want to reverse the rotation of the Earth.jpg But I'm not gonna go there.jpg Ya know, I...well.jpg I'll tell ya.jpg Doofenshmirtz ripping his clothes off.jpg DoofandLights.png Doofenshmirtz with Confetti.JPG I always had to keep it real!.jpg Cause when you grow up in Gimmelshtump.jpg Your childhood is less than ideal!.jpg I don't dwell on how.jpg I crawled my way out of the gutter!.jpg No, I don't!.jpg When people ask me what I mean.jpg DoofHeavyMetal.jpg But I'm no longer a hater.jpg Cause I got an Inator.jpg And an over-complicated.jpg Scheme.jpg I get a couple of checks.jpg Every month from my ex.jpg So I can finance my.jpg Coming regime!.jpg And though my past was a wreck.jpg I won't let it affect.jpg My aspirations to cause.jpg Mass hysteria.jpg DoofenshmirtzSingsBackinGimmelshtump.jpg Doof singing.jpg To be the ruler of the Tri-State.jpg Area!.jpg Dancers surrounding Doofenshmirtz in a circle.jpg RtM - Yeah!.jpg So, uh, are we done?.jpg One second, just wait 'til it goes to black.jpg Rollercoaster135.jpg Doof Love.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg "Make Play" Perry's-trap.png Walking in the claw machine district.jpg A Teddy Bear among the rocks.jpg Roger2.jpg "Candace Gets Busted" Perry the platapus in doofs place.png Great googily moogily.png Doofenshmirtz is up to no good.png Yes I've been doing that.png Fout bij Candace gets Busted.png Sheela i love you.png Drive in.png Why not just move it over.png Go-Away Inator.jpg Xvbhnm,.jpg Jjjjjj.jpg 暴风截图20138134922359.jpg A platypus has tied me up in my own pants.JPG Vanessa sees Heinz tied up.JPG I will stop being sarcastic and untie you.JPG To return to the page for Heinz Doofenshmirtz, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz